An Unusual
by briar-rose-42
Summary: A story following a young, sarcastically humored, slightly gothic styled Briar-Rose through her journey at Hogwarts. Home-schooled for her first year of wizardry, Briar is entering Hogwarts in the second year, making friends, and struggling to get a certain Mr. Draco Malfoy to call her by her first name. My first HP fanfic. In first person, constructive criticism appreciated :3
1. Chapter 1

_Before we begin, I would like to apologise if some of the characters are OOC. This is my first HP fanfic, and the first fanfic at all I'm mildly pleased with. I'm not asking you to shower me with complements as it is my first, I'm just asking that if you do criticise, please make it constrictive criticism. :3 Thanks, I hope you enjoy._

Chapter ONE  
Meets, Greets and a Visit with the Sorting-Hat

I walked down stairs. Mom shot a death glare as her eyes trailed up and down my outfit, which contained a gothic style plaid skirt, a black singlet top, an elbow length leather jacket and my grey wolf spirit hood. "No," She stated, "I am not being seen in public with you if you're wearing that. Go change." I sighed and ran upstairs again, outing on simple denim jeans and exchanging the jacket for a teal cardigan. I looked in the mirror and removed the spirit hood. I looked normal. It felt weird, unnatural. It did not, in any way, feel like me.

I walked downstairs again, and mom nodded in approval. "See, don't you feel better now?" She asked. I just looked down and walked to the car with my trunk, which now contained my stuff for Hogwarts and clothing that I actually liked. As the car got moving towards the train station, I felt excited and nervous. This would be my first year at Hogwarts, but my second year of wizard schooling. In first year, when I had got my acceptance letter, mom decided it would be best to keep me at home another year, so I was home-schooled. I was now headed to my first year of learning from professional teachers.

As soon as we got to King's Cross I felt it necessary to find a bathroom and change into my own clothes. When I walked out my mother simply looked at my spirit hood and said "I still can't believe your father bought you that thing." We kept walking. "You know, if you keep wearing those clothes you're only going to embarrass yourself." I didn't reply. We stopped. My mom pointed to the barricade between platform 9 and 10 and said "Run straight at that wall and you'll find yourself at your platform. When you get to school, don't follow everyone else. Go straight to the head-master's office and get sorted. Then you go to the Great Hall. Am I clear?" I nodded, and then she left.

When I got onto the train, I found it difficult to find a cabin, as most told me they were full, and a few simply told me I was a freak. It was nothing I wasn't used to. Finally, I found an almost empty cabin. I looked to the one, far off looking blonde girl sitting there and asked if I could sit. She nodded, and I slid into the seat across from her. "Hi I'm Briar-Rose." I offered. "Like sleeping-beauty? That's nice. I'm Luna." She smiled. Suddenly, a frizzy haired girl poked her head into the cabin. "Hi, have you seen Ron and Harry?" She looked to Luna "No," She replied, "But you're welcome to sit with us if you like." "Thank you," The frizzy-haired girl said, and sat down neatly beside me.

She turned to me. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Hermione Granger." She extended a hand to me. I shook it and replied "Briar-Rose Frost. Call me Briar." We maintained conversation the rest of the way. I found myself with a liking for Luna. She was quite entertaining, in a strange way. Hermione was alright too. She was quite book-wormish, and it was quite rare for me to find another who enjoyed reading.

When we arrived, I asked Luna if she could show me the way to the head-master's office, and she gave me simple directions. "Thanks, I'll see you later," I smiled as I ran off. I found my way up the stair-case and knocked on the head-master's door. There was no answer. I poked my head in "Hello?" I echoed. An old man looked up from a desk in the centre of the room. "Ah, Miss. Frost. I've been expecting you. Well, we better get you sorted before the first years." He said, and pulled out a dusty old hat. He then told me to sit down, and placed it on my head. It immediately came to life.

"Oh, interesting… creativity, intelligence, I could easily put you in Ravenclaw… But yet there is something more. Something you want… a voice, it seems, and acceptance. You hate being seen as similar to someone else, as you are far, far more… You are different. Alright, I've made my decision… SLYTHERIN!" It shouted. Dumblebore spoke up "Well Miss. Frost, we'd best get you to the Great Hall."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter TWO  
A Feast in the Great Hall and a Very Green Common-Room

Dumbledore pointed me to my house's table and told me to just follow everyone else when the meal was done. As I sat down a boy with sleeked back platinum blonde hair sauntered up to me. "You're in my seat," He stated. "Well, you obviously weren't sitting here, so I'm not moving," I replied calmly.

He sneered at me and plonked himself down in the seat next to mine, and the two other boys with him sat across from us. He then turned and looked at me properly, and his sneer turned into more of a smirk. "I'm Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe and Goyle" He said, extending his palm in an attempt to shake my own. I kept my hands to myself. "Briar," I replied. He looked unsatisfied "Full name?" "Briar-Rose Frost." He opened his mouth, as if to reply, but was interrupted by Dumbledore beginning the year with a speech.

When the new DADA professor was finished talking about him-self, Luna walked blankly over to me and began talking, "So you're in Slytherin?" She asked "I am indeed," I grinned back. "That's nice. You're an unusual Slytherin," She made a weak, far off smile "Okay, I'll see you later!" Her voice sounded happy, and she drifted back to her own table.

Draco turned to me "You're friends with the loony?" He questioned, with a slight frown "I don't think she's a loony, I think she's just different. And that's ok," I replied. "I suppose you're weird too then," He sneered. I smirked, "Weird isn't necessarily "You seem confident, Frost." "It's what you get from being, _fabulous!"_ I smiled with a joking hair-flip.

When the fantastical feast was over I followed everyone to the common room, which was located in the dungeons, which I found strange and slightly rapey.

When we entered, I was speechless.

The walls were graced with decadent drapings, coloured in a brilliant deep green and striking silver. The furniture was elegant and the arms of the chairs appeared as several snakes (my favourite animal) twirling around each other, completing the room. It was perfect.

I was pointed to the girl's dorms and I made my way up the stairs, and told that when I reached my dorm that the door would automatically open.

The room that my door opened to was as magnificent as the common room had been. There were three king sized double beds, each with high, mahogany beams on each corner, connecting in a square at the top, forming a small roof, off which hung a transparent green draping that shimmered with silver and gold. As I crashed onto the bed in the centre of the room, I noticed that there was a deep green fabric on the bottom of the mini mahogany roof, with thin trails of golden flowers.

It was only then that I noticed the girl on the bed closest to the fire-place, looking at me oddly. "Um… Hi. I'm Briar-Rose. Frost," I introduced myself weakly. She smiled, as though she found my inability to interact with human-kind entertaining, "Daphne Greengrass. The other girl we're rooming with is Pansy *cough*pugface*cough* Parkinson. She's in the bathroom," She pointed to the other side of the room to the bathroom I had somehow not noticed.

It was obvious that this Daphne did not like the girl in the bathroom, but I had always believed in forming your own opinion about others, so I attempted to be nice. Did not go well.

I walked up behind the girl in the bathroom, who was at this point applying mascara, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Is it really necessary for 12 year olds to wear make-up?"

She whipped around and loked at me up and down, "Well you _obviously_ use none." She sneered

I laughed "Briar-Rose Frost," I beamed, extending my hand

"Blood Status?" She squealed

"Does it really matter?" I laughed, entertained by what I now thought was quite a horrid girl.

"Blood Status is everything, you mudblood."

"Well, both my parents are wizards, but whatever," I smiled and walked away

I slumped down next to Daphne "Yeah, I don't like her either."

_Author Note: Again, I do apologise for any-one OOC, I am only now learning how hard it is to portray someone else's character in your own writing. I also would like to apologise for the short chapters, I'm doing the best I can. If you are reading this story, thank-you, I appreciate it, and I would appreciate it even more if you could give me some feed-back. Thanks :3_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter THREE  
A Lazy Start to my First Day of Lessons

A sea of bright light filled the room, and I whined/growled as I literally rolled out of bed and landed on the floor. I then proceeded to slowly pick myself up using the frame of the bed, pick up my uniform, and drag myself to the bathroom. At this point, Pansy and Daphne we're dressed, and shoving lesson books into a bag.

I got changed in the bathroom and decided it would probably be best for my education if I actually knew what class I was going to, so I looked at my schedule. Potions it was. I grabbed my books and ran down the stairs into the common room. Once I was down there I somehow tripped over my own feet and bump into a platinum blonde boy.

"Think you could watch where you're going Frost?" He sneered

"Calling people by their last names is a bit out-dated, don't you think?"

He scowled at me

"Whatever, _Malfoy,_" I laughed, and followed the crowd to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Breakfast was rather uneventful, and as I started making my way back to the dungeons for potions, Hermione ran up to me with two boys trailing behind her.

"Hi Briar," She smiled

"Hey dude," I replied casually "Who are these young gentlemen?" I nodded towards the two boys that had followed her.

"Oh. This is Ron Weasley and this is Har-"

"Holy shit, you're Harry freakin' Potter!" I said, a little louder than I meant to.

"Umm…" I noted later that he looked a little awkward at that moment

"You're Harry Freakin' Potter! Can I see the scar thinga-ma-gig?"

"Um, sure," He replied, and held up his fringe to reveal the lightning bolt scar in the middle of his forehead.

"Dude, that is _so_ cool," I said, inspecting the scar and then, noticing he looked uncomfortable, I backed away.

"Briar-Rose Frost," I smiled, extending a hand to both of them.

"Hermione described you less… bubbly." Harry said

"Eh, maybe at the time, my personality varies." I laughed, and we continued walking to Potions class.

"You're a Slytherin?" The one named Ron up brought up.

"Huh? Oh yeah I guess. Most of the people I've met aren't great, but I like the colours and I love snakes, so I couldn't really care and less about how people act around me." I stated. "So you're not friends with any of them then?" Ronald continued questioning. "Not particularly, though there is one reasonably nice girl in my dorm. And I think I'm friends with a girl name Luna from Ravenclaw? I haven't talked to her that much since the train though."

We arrived at the classroom in the dungeon, close to my own common room (A rather odd place for class, I thought. Also an odd place to sleep) and I took a seat next to Hermione.

As soon as we sat down the tall, greasy haired man dressed in black who I assumed to be Professor Snape sauntered in.

The lesson was really quite boring, and all I really remembered from it was Hermione's eagre waving hand and the Professor's tendency to ignore her.

As the lesson ended, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that was dreadful," I said calmly as we walked out of the classroom

As I had no obvious friends in Slytherin, I decided to sit next to Luna on the Ravenclaw table at lunch.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" I asked as I slid in the seat beside her. She showed no response, so I assumed it was ok. "Watcha' reading?" I asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Quibbler. There's a new article about a wizarding school on Mars called 'Pigfarts.'"

"Is that so?" I stated. She nodded

I smiled and said "You're weird. I like you."

We were then interrupted by the greasy haired man I had come to know as Professor Snape

"Miss. Frost, I do suggest you head back to your _own_ house's table. We would not want to be supporting other teams, would we? 10 points from Ravenclaw for misleading my student, Miss. Lovegood"

"Sir, if I may, she didn't mislead me. I know very well where the Slytherin table is, I just chose not to sit there."

"Well, if you are aware of your seating arrangements you should hurry to them," He eyed me.

I sighed and reluctantly pulled myself to the seat I had sat in the night before, and began piling my plate with food.

"Lost are we, Frost?" heard from the seat to my left

"Ooo, a rhyme. Tut, tut, what have I told you about addressing one by their last name, _Draco._"

"Why are you sitting here again?"

"I sat here yesterday, I'm sitting here today. I sit here now. Get over it."

"Well, excuse me if I don't want to sit next to a _Blood-Traitor._"

"So you actually care about blood-status too, ey? Figures. You seem like that type of person."

"Someone who _wants _to maintain purity in their family?"

"Bitch please, there is no such thing as 'pure blood', the whole idea is just ridiculous. I see no reason why muggles, muggle-borns, or half-bloods should be seen as any less than those who are born of wizards." I said, and piled chicken, roast potato and gravy onto my plate.

"Mudbloods stole their powers from rightful wizards. That's why."

"First of all, horrible word to use, that's like running up to someone and shouting the 'N' word in the middle of the street. Never say it. Second, you're ridiculous, and third, I am really losing interest in this conversation, so I'm just gonna ignore you from now on and eat."

That certainly shut him up.

_Author Note: Again, I really do apologise for and characters that are OOC.  
I also would again like to apologise for the short chapters, I'm not good at keeping chapters going for too long. I just end up running out of words and I have to move onto the next. Thank-you for your patience. :3_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter FOUR  
A Rather Entertaining, However Unprofessional, DADA Class

After an interesting Howler to Ronald in the Great Hall, a Herbology lesson where the only thing I really noticed was Draco stupidly sticking his finger into a mandrake's mouth, and a bit of beetle-to-button transfiguration (which turned out quite successful, despite my lack of attention), I ventured to my first Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

Seeing as I actually enjoy DADA, at least I thought I did, I decided I was going to attempt to pay attention. And it was certainly entertaining.

As soon as I plonked my-self down on a random seat, the DADA teacher, deciding to go for the 'big entrance,' on our first lesson, loudly sauntered down the stairs in turquoise robes, took some kids book that contained his own face, and began talking about himself.

"Me," He stated, clearly obsessed with himself "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" He seemed to think this was funny, and waited for us children, the age of 12, to smile at this. It didn't happen.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books — well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about — just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in —" He then handed to the class a few sheets of paper that contained unnecessary information about him that had nothing to do with the class.

I then proceeded to fill out the sheet with answers that honestly (I though, anyway) should have been classed the best answers in the class :3

_**Briar-Rose Frost**_

_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour? _**Why is this necessary information?**

_2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? _**Does anyone really care?**

_3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? __**What in the world **_**does this have to do with Defence Against the Dark Arts?**

Right down to

_54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be? _**Your birthday has nothing to do with DADA, why would we be gifting you?**

54 questions. Ridiculous.

At the end of that _dreadful _half-hour, our papers were collected and he began commenting on them.

"Tut, tut — hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully — I clearly

state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples — though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhisky! Oh, and it seems we have a comedian in our class. Miss. Frost, would you care to explain these ridiculous answers," He questioned, raising an eye-brow.

I grinned back "I answered the questions as honestly as I could." A few people sniggered

I drifted off for a little bit as he began to lecture me… something about being famous, me feeling small, blah, blah, blah, but I snapped back a bit when he mentioned Hermione's name

"… but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions — good girl! In fact, full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

She shook her hand in the air, grinning with glee due to the fact that _oh so famous _Gilderoy Lockhart has addressed her in a class. He then gave Gryffindor five points, and waltzed up to the front of the class, standing next to a cage with a sheet over it.

He gestured to the covered cage "Now — be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

I leaned forward in my seat, eager to know what was under the sheet. I had always liked animals that could maim or seriously injure you. I found them interesting.

He continued speaking in a low voice "I must ask you not to scream... It might… PROVOKE THEM!" He dramatically ripped the cover from the cage to reveal…

Cornish pixies?

"_Yes. Freshly caught Cornish Pixies," _

Me and an Irish boy up-front that I had heard speak earlier let out a snigger.

He turned to the boy "Yes?"

"Well, they're not very dangerous, are they?

Lockhart seemed annoyed, "Don't be so sure! Devilish little blighters they can be."

The pixies seemed annoyed too. They had been rattling the bars and making ugly faces from the moment they had been revealed.

"Let's see what you make of them!" Lockhart opened the cage

Immediately, the lightning blue pixies tore out of the cage, and began wreaking havoc on the room. Tearing out pages from old books, shattering glass, everything in the room was falling.

As soon as a plump boy who I later came to know as Neville was lifted into the air, I simply face-palmed, gathered my books, and left the classroom.

I didn't bother making my way back to the common-room as I was quite sure I would be caught so I slid down against the wall outside the class-room, sat on the floor, and began reading.

A few chapters into the book, I heard another set of foot-steps, and then a sudden warmth as someone sat beside me.

"Skipping on class, ey Frost?"

I snapped my book shut and looked up, "I wouldn't exactly call that mess a class, Draco."

"The idiot teacher left your stupid friends to clean the room."

" Oh, that sounds super fun. Wait, other people left?"

"You've been sitting there for half an hour."

"Oh. Well that explains why I'm over half-way through my book."

"I have no idea how you didn't noticed. Did the book eat you or something?"

"No, that's not until next year."

"What?"

"Nothing," I stood up, he did too.

"Rightio. Strange to speak you normally Draco, I'm off to the library until curfew." I said

"That's normal?" He questioned

"You think that's weird?" I smiled, and walked off to the library.

_Sorry for taking so long. I've been a bit… distracted…  
Kellin Quinn_

_Thanks for reading, constructive criticism is appreciated :3_


End file.
